herofandomcom-20200223-history
Radar O'Reilly (Television)
Corporal Walter Eugene "Radar" O’Reilly was one of the main characters in the M*A*S*H television series. Radar was a native of Ottumwa, Iowa. He grew up on the family farm with his mother and his Uncle Ed. A good natured young man, Radar entered into the United States Army after high school and eventually was assigned as the company clerk of the MASH 4077. Radar was a highly perceptive individual, appearing frequently at his commander's side before being called and being able to finish his sentences. He was also able to hear helicopters coming in before anyone else and was able to tell if they were loaded based on the sounds the rotors made. At first Radar was not very good at his job, but Col. Henry Blake took him under his wing and Radar became a highly knowledgeable clerk for the outfit. Radar and Blake thought the world of each other and Radar was devastated when he learned that Blake had died on his way home, and he had to break the news to the rest of the camp. A few days later the Army changed its mind about leaving Frank Burns in charge of the 4077 and Sherman Potter was assigned as the 4077's new commanding officer. At first Radar was nervous around Potter, something Potter related to his wife. Radar quickly adapted to his new boss and the older Colonel became a father figure to him. Radar became friends with many of the personnel in the camp, including surgeons Hawkeye Pierce and B.J. Hunnicut. The friendship between Radar and Hawkeye was strained after Radar was wounded, with both men dressing each other down, however it recovered and the two men found new respect for each other. After Radar's Uncle Ed died Radar was given a hardship discharge so that he could go home and take care of the farm. Radar was replaced by Max Klinger as company clerk, who like him struggled at first but became a successful company clerk. Life back home was rough for Radar. The farm did not do that well. Radar sponsored a young Korean man to immigrate to the US and help him with the farm. After the end of the war he fell it love and got married but the marriage fell apart not too long afterwards when his wife had an affair. After being forced to sell the farm and sending his mother to live with his aunt, Radar moved to St. Louis, Missouri. By then he was no longer known as Radar, but instead by his given name of Walter. He started work as a police officer, and was at one point interviewed by Clete Roberts when the journalist did a series on former members of the 4077. Trivia * Radar O'Reilly was portrayed by Gary Burghoff. Burghoff also portrayed the character of Radar in the movie, and was the only main character to reprise his role for the television series. * Beginning in the fourth season Burghoff changed his contract so that he would only have to appear in 13 out of 24 episodes. By the seventh season he was feeling burned out on the role and decided to leave the series, even though costar Mike Farrell tried to get him to stay. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Military Category:Officials Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Loyal